Hunt vs Gibbs
by enigma-kar
Summary: Gene and Sam find themselves at NCIS facing Gibbs and Tony. The usual banter follows, but not is all as it seems. Warnings/apologies for randomness, humour and more randomness.


**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to CBS and Life on Mars (British Version) to the BBC

_Basically this started out as "who would win in a fight? Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Gene Hunt". This is what follows. Set at the beginning of series 2 of _Life on Mars (the British Version) _and any seasons after 3 of _NCIS. _As crossovers go, this is completely random and just generally ridiculous. Hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Hunt vs. Gibbs**

By a completely random series of unexplainable and unforeseen events, DCI Gene Hunt and DI Sam Tyler found themselves at NCIS in America, stood in front of Special Agent's Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo.

"Well ain't this a turn up," Gene said, glancing around the large office. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Sam answered, clearly having seen the sign on the wall and Gene turned to glare at his DI, who stood behind with crossed arms.

"Did I ask you, Gladys?"

"He's called _Gladys_?" Tony DiNozzo asked, pulling a frown.

"It was either that or Dorothy," Gene snapped back. Tony raised an eyebrow as Gene's attention turned to Gibbs, who had so far been stoically silent. "I thought I asked where the hell I was."

"Washington DC, America," Gibbs said, his tone dangerously calm. So dangerously calm that Tony actually shot him an alarming look and stepped backwards. Ignoring his agent, Gibbs stared at the British DCI in front of him. "And while you're here, you'll play by our rules, Hunt."

"I ain't playing by nobody's rules, whether you're from the bloody New World or not."

"I'd advise against that," Gibbs growled, his voice dangerously low.

"I really would," Tony added.

"And I'd advise against giving him rules to follow," Sam said, matter-of-factly. "He's broken every rule we have in England already. Don't set him a new challenge here."

"Shut it, Tyler," Gene cut in, not bothering to turn and acknowledge the other and keeping his eyes on the agents in front of him. "Listen mate," he addressed Gibbs. "I dunno what the hell you're playing at or why we're here, but I ain't-"

Gene's questions were successfully avoided as Tony stepped forward with another frown. "What's with your clothes? Where are you from? The 70's? Are you sure that camel coat really goes with those pants?"

"What's it to you, you poof?"

Tony gave a faux laugh, "Oh ho, you think I'm gay?"

"You ever heard of any straight guy with that much care for clothes, Tyler?"

"Not that I can think of, Guv," Sam replied easily.

Scoffing, Tony turned to Gibbs and shook his head, clearly indicating Tyler and Hunt were lunatics. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Tempted though he was to tease Tony, he wasn't going to let some Pom do it for him. "This coming from someone with a name like 'Gene'," Gibbs observed.

"What?" Gene's reply was sharp and he stepped closer to Gibbs, anger written on his face.

Gibbs stepped forward to meet him, "No one get to tease my team, except me."

"Was that a threat?" Gene snarled. "Say it again and I'll break your jaw into nine pieces."

Sam unfolded his arms and stepped forward, watching how Agent DiNozzo did the same. It appeared they'd both be there to defend their bosses.

"You're Agent Ziva David isn't here," Tony said, more to Sam than to anyone else (both Gibbs and Gene were still locked in a glaring battle). "She can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip."

"She?" Like a fox that had caught a scent, Gene's head whipped around at the mention of a woman. Sam refrained from rolling his eyes. "You've got a bit o' plonk who can do that?"

"She's a _woman_," Tony instantly jumped to defend.

"Woman?" Gene scoffed. "You 'n' Tyler would get on like a house on fire."

"Guv?"

"Hunt!" Gibbs growled a warning and Gene turned back to him.

"What? You finally ready to take this outside? Go on, I dare you. Like to see you try, least. No one can beat the Gene Genie," and Gene began shrugging his coat off.

"Guv," Sam sounded weary and he pinched his nose.

"Stay out of this Sammy-boy."

"He hasn't done anything to us, Gene," Sam scolded.

"It's more the fact he exists and is getting in my face," Gene said, sizing Gibbs up as the special Agent rolled his shoulder slightly.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"Nope, I'm in your room, Tyler."

"What?" Sam, Gibbs and Tony were all shocked and confused in unison.

Gene suddenly turned his attention to Sam. Grasping him by the shoulders he shook. "Oi, get up you. If you had any more beauty sleep I'd have to put you in a dress."

"Guv?"

"Sorry lads," Gene turned to Gibbs and Tony. "You're a right bastard, Gibbs. But then, so am I."

"Couldn't have put it better."

Gene grunted a farewell, before turning to Sam again. "D'you hear me? I said get up!"

"Guv, I don't understand. Why are you-" Sam broke off as he realised both Tony and Gibbs had disappeared. "What's going on...?"

BANG!

Sam woke up with a start as the door to his room was kicked across the room... for the second time that week. DCI Gene Hunt stood in the doorway, his figure silhouetted for a moment before he stepped into the room.

Sam groaned and massaged his head. "I wish you'd stop doing that. Not only does it cost me, but at your age you'll put a hip out doing that."

Gene ignored him, "Oi, get up you."

With a strong and sudden sense of déjà vu, Sam looked up at his DCI. "Please don't say anything about putting me in a dress."

Gene pulled a face which clearly implied Sam was insane. "If you keep talking like that and if you don't get up from your beauty sleep, I _will _put you in a dress. Now get up! Double murder down the river."

Sighing and feeling slightly sick, Sam threw off the sheet. "I'll meet you out the front, Gene."

"Hurry up!"

Alone again, Sam splashed his face with water. It was only then that he realised and his head shot to up look at his scared reflection in the mirror.

He'd dreamed of the future, of his time. It felt so normal, though. There was no medical machine beeps or whispered voices. It was just... working a case... in the future... And it was fading as dreams did, but he remembered that much. And NCIS. He'd dreamed of the American naval crime team he'd heard mentioned once before, back home. And he'd dreamed of Gene.

Why? Was Gene connected to the future somehow? Was he real?

A car horn sounded from outside and Sam forced the thoughts back. Sighing again, he realised this would be a long day.


End file.
